Spongebob, The Genin
by JB01
Summary: With the birth of a Sea Sponge, Join the Youngling in his quest to create a path of a ninja. Hidden in the leaves, His Team, His Journey and His life. As he warps an existing universe into something else with his Unlikely addition.
1. The Unlikely Beginning

Disclaimer ~ JS01 has no claim what so ever over Naruto and Spongebob. This is simply a fan-based piece of fiction that was written for Entertainment purposes only.

one day spongebob went to the academy and iruka said hi im iruka what your name spongebob said im spongebob iruka said welcome to the academy spongebob said i came to be i ninja iruka said ok `12 weeks later spongebob was so happy that day spongebob became a ninja. Spongebob, so happy, jumped up and down excitedly. His first mission was to retrieve a runaway cat.

**In the middle of Konohagakure Forest, Spongebob with his team Sandy and Patrick along with his Sensei, Squidward.**

_Gripping the cat tightly as it struggled under him, Spongebob panted in exhaustion. "Finally! We got him!"_

_" Be careful with that thing, You may get hurt. Not that i would mind...." Squidward-Sensei mumbles, Giving the Ginger-haired Tabby wide berth._

_"With my Body? Nothing will ever happe- Ow! My Eyes!" Yelped Spongebob, Dropping the Cat, none too gently, Then running in Circles with tears running down his porous cheeks._

_"Sigh, Sandy? Can you bring him to a Medic-nin?" Squidward- Sensei exasperated voice calls across the forest._

32 D-Rank missions later, months have gone by. Spongebob, Craved a more challenging mission and requested a C-Rank mission. Leaving the Hokage office and Screaming in joy. his request approved, a_ Solo mission to boot!._ Gathering provisions, excitedly storming out of his abode, He set on to deliver a package from an unknown Civilian to Sunagakure. On his way he heard a rustle in the bushes. In the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a group of Sound-nin! Outnumbered, Spongebob retreated to Konohagakure, set to inform the Hokage about them being so close to the border.

On his flight to Konohagakure, He encountered Orochimaru. With Spongebob's Amazing Genetic make up giving him the ability to absorb physical attacks with no harm at all (he is a sponge) Orochimaru aimed to Capture him onto his ranks. But Spongebob distracted Orochimaru long enough for ANBU reinforcements to come and help him, Causing Orochimaru to flee.

**Spongebob was escorted by the ANBU back to Konohagakure. **

_On the trip back, Spongebob was staring fiercely at an ANBU. _

_"What!" Falcon snapped, unnerved by his gaze. _

_"... You have an Odd Face." Spongebob replied shrinking away by the Anbu's Glare._

_To Be Continued._


	2. What Else Can Go Wrong?

**Disclaimer: **JB01 in no way owns Spongebob and Naruto. This **fan fiction** is written for **Entertainment** purposes **Only**. Spongebob and Naruto belong to their own respective creators.

Now please, Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: What Can Else Go Wrong?**

Upon Arriving to the Konoha and suffering through the grueling process of his questioning....

* * *

"Okay, recount the incident with Orochimaru again...." A stern faced Morino Ibiki questions, hovering over the seated, tiny, kid sponge.

"I have told you again and again! After i ran away from the Platoon of Sound-nin, I saw Orochimaru!" Explained an exasperated red-yellowish faced Spongebob. "I recognized her from the bingo book because of her creepy eyes, long black hair and purple make-up! She was calling her boyfriend Kab-something, you know, the one with the glasses and pony tail? THAT one, about how i would make an excellent addition to his Ranks or something like that... Anyway and they wanted to experiment on me!"

"Were you able to glean ANY other Significant information? Anything else worth mentioning?"

".... Besides how she may not be right in the head? Nope, never want to go through THAT again."

* * *

_Spongebob's Pineapple Apartment_

After the whole debacle, Spongebob tiredly leans against his door. "Finally, home, sweet home. Hmm... I wonder if Squidward fed Gary?" Sighed the exhausted Sponge. As he reaches for his odd anchor-shaped handle, It doesn't budge.

Puzzled, Spongebob pulls harder.

It doesn't budge either.

Running on steam, Spongebob pulls as hard as he can, falling over and landing on his butt. Aching, Spongebob, Sits up, rubbing his bottom. Mumbling curses "Oh Barnacles, Sea snaps, Snail paste..." Spongebob searches his pockets for his key. Fumbling, Spongebob searches his pockets. Then his vest. Then his pack. Then his Shoes. Then his forehead protecter. Needless to say, he finds nothing. At all. "How am i able to ever feed Gary now?" Spongebob Cries.

* * *

Panicked, Spongebob furiously searches the village. Not thinking clearly, he goes to the first place he use to go to, routinely for years. The Ninja Academy.

_The Ninja Academy_

As he searches frantically through the classrooms, he bumps into his favorite Teacher, Iruka-Sensei.

"Iruka-Sensei! Funny seeing you here! How have you been doing? I have heard in the Hokage Tower that those new recruits are a hand full!" Spongebob pants out, distracted for a moment from his goal.

"I have been wonderful! The new attendees are a bit rough around the edges, But i can handle them!" Iruka boasts, delighted to see one of his old students again. "By the way, speaking of them, if you happen upon them, would you please tell me right away. I seemed to have misplaced them during lunch. If you happen to see a couple of mismatched 8 year olds, Please do come and see me." He nervously admits, Scratching his head in embarrassment.

"How have you been? and what, Pray tell, are you doing here?" Iruka asks, eager to learn how his student has been up to. "I am looking for my house keys" Spongebob relays. "Here?" Iruka disbelievingly questions, Subtly wondering over his students sanity. "umm... Yes." Now its Spongebob's turn to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. Followed by Oppressive silence that seemed to envelop them.

As minutes roll by, Something clicks into Spongebob head. "Wait, do you mean those ruffled 8 year olds i saw on my way over here on top of Hokage Mountain?" Spongebob Wonders, Recalls from the blurred images from his furious run to the Academy, Unknowingly causing Iruka's face to drain into a pale white. "Hokage... Mountain?" Iruka processes and after a moment, Runs like mad, Like a rabbit on Coffee onto the direction of Hokage Mountain, Leaving behind his blank faced spongey companion in the dust. "Right... Best get back to finding my keys." Then Spongebob does just that, Searching elsewhere.

* * *

To be Continued


End file.
